FMA and LoZ Short Stories
by Edlinklover
Summary: No parings, just a collection of stories my messed up mind makes up with characters from FMA and LoZ. No angst or anything for now. Story number two, Cats. There are many cats in Hyrule, what happens when Alphonse finds out?
1. Milk

AN: This will only be updated when I get ideas. :P It's just for fun so I gave Link a mischevious side. Enjoy! (I hope)

Link opened the door to Telma's bar and stepped inside with his hair stuck on his face and his clothes damp. It had been raining outside and was getting late, they needed to get on with their mission to get Edward and Alphonse back to Amestris and Link had to defeat Zant.

"Edward, Alphonse, we should get-" his voice trailed off. A blond vertically challenged boy was sitting at a table, gripping the edge and glaring at a bottle of white liquid that was next to a plate with a few scraps of food left on it. A tall suit of armor was standing beside the boy with his arms crossed. Link raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Alphonse, who was the suit of armor, looked at Link and put a finger to where his lips should be in a signal to be quiet.

"I don't care how long you sit there, I'm _not_ going to drink you!" Edward, the short blond, suddenly growled in the middle of his staring contest, his gold eyes never drifting anywhere else. Link walked closer and stood next to Alphonse.

"Ed, you have to drink it." Alphonse said firmly. Link finally realized what it was and nodded. It wouldn't hurt the Amestrian. He and Ed were the same age but Link was a good head or two taller than him even though Link wasn't considered very tall. Ed finally looked away and pushed the bottle to the edge of the table.

"Evil cow juice." He spat and crossed his arms. The Hylian and the other Amestrian exchanged glances. Suddenly, Link smirked, his sharp blue eyes glinting dangerously and put a hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. Al had a sinking feeling as he remembered what happened whenever Ed had that look on his face.

The trio made it to Kakariko and were staying at the hotel that was there. Night had fallen on the dry village and Ed was sleeping. Link and Alphonse were wide awake though for Alphonse, it was understandable since his armor body wouldn't allow him to. The two gave a nod to each other, though Alphonse's wasn't as confident as Link's. Link pulled out a bottle from his pocket filled with a substance to the brim and smirked. This was going to be fun.

The two crept up the steps, the stealthy suit of armor going on ahead and entered the room Once he confirmed that his brother was indeed asleep, he gave a thumbs-up to the green clad boy who was hiding behind the door way. Link returned the signal and snuck up to the diminutive boy's bedside. He uncorked the bottle, the liquid sloshing a little and some dripping down the sides and carefully aimed it at Ed's open mouth. Alphonse was on the other side, pinching Ed's nose lightly as Link slowly poured the white beverage. Link could barely contain his giddy laughter as Ed slept like a log. He corked the bottle and put it into his pocket again, wiping his hands on his tunic, and made his way back to the doorway, Al close behind.

"Mission a success!" he whispered, excitement clearly in his voice. He noticed how Al was nervously twiddling with his fingers. "It's for his own good, he needs to get taller if he doesn't want to be called short."

The first thing that Ed realized when he was conscious again was that there was a vile taste in his mouth. The second thing was that there was a soft chuckle in the room. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at them. He looked around and found Link sitting in a chair smirking. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any second. Al was nervously playing with his fingers on the opposite side of his bed. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What're you laughing about?" Ed questioned. A loud laugh escaped from Link and that made Ed even more confused. Then he realized it must have something to do with the disgusting taste in his mouth. Link covered his mouth with his hand and dug into his pocket and laughed even harder. Ed read the label and turned red with anger. Before he could pounce on Link, Al quickly grabbed Ed.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for that" he screamed as Link got a hold of himself. Al rolled his eyes. Knowing Link, he knew what was coming next.

"Oh, and Ed. You're a shrimp." Link grinned as Al dragged a fuming red faced alchemist away.

"Screw you!" Ed managed to say before he was hauled off. Link took out the bottle from his pocket again and read the label, smirking. _Milk_


	2. Cats

AN: I found this, reviewed it a few times for grammatical mistakes, and decided to post it. :P Don't really expect it to make sense. I think it's older than the first chapter of Fullmetal Twilight.

Chapter 1

"Al? Alphonse? Where are you?" a young gold haired and eyed boy with a short stature desperately called, looking left and right. He spotted a young girl who seemed to be just lazing around.

"Miss, have you seen a 7-foot tall suit of armor?" The young girl looked at him with big blue eyes.

"You're short!" she exclaimed. Edward bit his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut, curling his gloved hand into a fist so tight that it shook. Today was just not his day.

"Look, you _brat. _Just answer my question!" he seethed, gritting his teeth. The young girl shook her head. Edward sighed and hung his head. He looked up again, his eyes determined and ran into nearly every alleyway of Castle Market town. He turned around once he reached the gate of South Castle town. When he walked past the alleyway to Telma's bar, he ran into somebody. He fell onto the ground, hold his head. His hot-headedness immediately kicked in and he glared at the person who ran into him.

"Hey, watch-" he paused. "Link?" The dirty-blond blue eyed boy looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you so surprised?" he inquired. He pulled his pointed green cap on which had fallen from his head and began picking up his scattered arrows. Edward ignored the question.

"Listen, did you see Al anywhere?" Desperation was clearly in Ed's voice. Link put a hand to his chin and his sharp blue eyes looked to the sky for answers, his long ears twitching.

"I don't know, I was too busy buying arrows. Maybe Midna saw something. Hey Midna!" Link had turned to his shadow.

"What is it?" a voice asked from it laced with sarcasm and laziness.

"Did you happen to see Alphonse anywhere?" The voice stayed silent for a moment.

"Come to think of it, I did see a hunk of metal by that Jovani's place." Link nodded his head, understanding.

"Wait, who?" Edward asked. As soon as his question was asked, Link had grabbed the young alchemist's left hand and began running, dragging the poor short statured boy with him.

"This is Jovani's." Ed looked around and his face lit up.

"Al!" he yelled happily. Alphonse looked up, his red eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Brother!" Ed then narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Why didn't you stay at the bar like I told you to?" Alphonse shifted uncomfortably under Ed's intense gaze.

"I wanted to check on something." His voice had the tone of a child who had done something they know they shouldn't have. Ed raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and turned around before stiffening. He realized why Al was acting so odd.

"Link, are there any cats around here?" Link nodded. Edward turned around, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Alphonse, do you have a cat in there?" Al looked really guilty despite being a suit of armor.

"N-no." Several meows echoed from inside him.

"Put them back, Al." his voice was menacing and his gloved fists were shaking.

"B-but brother," Al protested but one look from Ed was all he needed. He looked down in defeat and unbuckled his breast plate. Many cats dashed out, each of many colors. Ed stared in shock and Link dropped the bundle of arrows for the second time that day.

A week later, the trio had made it to the Hidden Village and had defeated the bublins that were there. They had met a strange woman named Impaz who gave them something that would help Ilia, a childhood friend of Link, regain her memory. When the three were beginning to leave, they heard the meows of dozens of cats coming from multiple directions. Ed groaned, face palming and Link stared, dumbfounded as 30 cats crowded around Alphonse.


End file.
